The Girl Who Never Speaks
by Sekeara
Summary: Kagome hasn't spoken since her parents have died. Now, she is in Shikon High, but there is a new student in town. And this new student may fall for her... R&R! Keke! : PLEASE JOIN! Any ideas I will welcome for the story too!
1. The Girl Who Never Speaks

**Story Notes: Hi everyone! This is a story that I posted on a different site and decided to let more people join here if wanted! Thanks!**

Inuyasha sighed as he exited his brother's, Sesshomaru's, car. His mother sent him to a new school because other kids at his old school teased him being a half demon. Indeed, he was born into a rich family. As he looked up he sighed once more at the big words 'Shikon High School' crossing the plaque above the school's double doors. Hefting his backpack more firmly over his shoulder, he followed Sesshomaru up the stairs heading toward the doors that looked pretty beat up from students in their rush to get out of the school. Sesshomaru looked over to him as he was about to open the door.

"So, maybe you'll find a girl here, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said teasingly, with a suggestive smirk planted on his face. Inuyasha wanted to wipe that smirk right off.

"Keh, over my dead body." He replied, eyes staring defiantly at the dog demon, daring him to respond. Sesshomaru shrugged, opened the door and headed to the office, with a growling Inuyasha trailing behind him.

Kagome sat in her desk, not saying a word. She never did, not since her parents were killed right in front of her eyes. Kagome could remember it as bright as yesterday. Now that she was grown up, she understood why. She was meant to inherit her family's fortune. 'Money. Stupid, stupid money.' She thought drastically. The memory replayed in her mind of that one fateful night.

(Flashback!)

Kagome stared wide eyed at the muscular man who had just broken down their door. Her father and mother jumped to their feet immediately, as she snuggled her teddy closer to her. She felt scared by this man, but she didn't know why. Kagome saw her father hold up his hands above his head. Her mother copied him in exact precision. Squinting her eyes, Kagome saw the man pointing a strange thing at her parents. She gasped. Kagome had seen that weird metal rod before. She remembered her father calling it, a 'gun'.

The muscular man was in the middle of a threat with handing over money to him, when he heard the gasp. Kagome saw his head swing toward her. Her heart stopped beating. Then, she saw his eyes fill with some curious emotion. Lust? Kagome didn't understand, but she held the teddy bear even closer to her. The man took a step towards her, gun stilled pointed toward the two adults.

"No!" Kagome's father shouted, charging at the man, "She's only six! Don't you dare lay one hand on my dau-" His voice was cut off by a loud, 'boom' which then ended with him collapsing and blood pouring out of his chest. His eyes glazed over. Her mother was screaming frantically. Kagome began to cry, she didn't understand why her mother was crying, or why her father wasn't moving. She quit crying at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Kagome! Run, RUN!" She screamed, getting shriller by the second. Kagome hoped off the silk couch and ran up the stairs. She opened her closet then hid in a very dark corner after closing the door. It was dark, and she heard another bang from the gun. After the bang, her mother's frantic screams were cut off by a gurgling sound, which died away. Kagome paled. She was scared. She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on the kneecaps. Silent tears streamed down her face. Kagome heard sirens arriving closer to her home. She didn't stop shaking. After around fifteen minutes, her closet doors open slowly. Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but was stopped when she saw a friendly face appear. Kagome studied her, she didn't look like one of those people she had seen on TV who took bad people away. Actually, the beautiful woman was dressed quite casually.

"Hello, little one." The angel spoke, smiling a soothing smile. "Come on out, I won't bite."

Kagome hesitated, but slowly crawled out of her dark corner toward the woman. The gentle lady picked her up while murmuring calming words, as she carried her down the stairs.

"I'm going to take you to some good people now, child. Please do as they say." The woman smiled a carefree smile and took her out the door, Kagome clinging to her shoulders. Kagome noticed a blanket covering two forms where her parents had been. The lady turned Kagome's head purposefully away.

"Oh, how silly oh me! I forgot to ask you your name." The woman said merrily. Kagome immediately felt brightened by this person.

"K-Kagome." Kagome whispered shyly.

"Well, Kagome, I'm Izayoi." Izayoi said with a jolly smile.

"I-I want my mommy." Kagome whimpered.

Izayoi's face broke with sadness, but then was replaced with that trusting grin again. "Don't worry Kagome, your parents are in a much happier place than here."

Kagome whimpered again, but as the two arrived at the police station, they seemed to be expected.

"Ah, welcome back Mrs. Izayoi. How is that son of yours?" The clerk sitting behind a steel desk asked, looking up from her typing.

"Sesshomaru? Oh, he's fine. Not rebellious yet. Huh, Inuyasha's got it at a very small age indeed. Oh, this young girl? I found her at the scene of the murder. I need you to keep her here. Well, my duty is off and I'll be moving tomorrow. Bye!" Izayoi smiled then left after one pitying look towards Kagome. She would've brought Kagome home with her, but she already had two children with demon blood. Kagome never saw that woman again.

(End of Flashback! Haha, yes, finally!)

Kagome gasped as her memory ended. She thought over her life now. It was free time and all the other girls but a few were gossiping. Apparently the teacher will be gone for a bit, something about some new student.

"Hey! Silent!"

Kagome recognized the voices. It was her best friends, Sango and Rin. Kagura came and went, as did Ayame. Most forgot Kagome was even alive. Except for the men. The men thought she was cute.

Kagome nodded in response. Sango and Rin sat on the desk beside her. They had assigned seats, but luckily, Rin and Sango were both just in the row ahead of her. Kagome was in the darkest corner of the room sitting next to no one.

"Hey, Silent! I can't believe you didn't want to see that movie last night! It was awesome! You sure missed out…" Rin scolded in a teasing tone. Everyone called her Silent now since she hasn't spoken since the death of her parents.

Kagome nodded in acknowledgment. Sango was about to start talking when the teacher stepped into the classroom. Everyone became quiet with just an occasional murmur here and there. She stood there until the room settled down and everyone was silent. Then she spoke,

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning Miss Tsubaki." The class echoed back in the same bored tone.

"Today we have a new student, I expect you to treat him nicely." That announcement caused a stir among the room.

"Silence!" Tsubaki yelled. The room fell into silence once more. Tsubaki was one teacher not to mess with. "You can come in now, boy."

Many of the girls gasped when he entered, and not for just to make noise. The boy standing in front of the class was handsome, anyone could tell that. He held every stare with those molten golden eyes of his. And his snow white hair was long, with matching white dog ears on his head.

"Well, come on then! Introduce yourself." Tsubaki rushed.

"Keh, my name's Inuyasha." He said. All the girls beside very few went into a frenzy.

"Ouuu! He's a bad boy!"

"What a temper! I like him…"

"That's such a cute name…!"

"Isn't he sooo handsome?"

"Silence!" Tsubaki roared, slamming her fist against the desk. The class fell into silence once again. "Inuyasha, you may go sit next to Silent."

The dog boy wore a confused expression on his face. Tsubaki sighed.

"The girl in the very back, Inuyasha. Her name is Silent."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at such a weird name. The class gasped and Kagome bristled with fury. 'That teacher is sending HIM into MY corner which NO ONE but Rin and Sango get!"

The class knew that Kagome had NO ONE sat near her, with the exception of Rin and Sango. And the class knew that NO ONE was allowed near her little corner. Kagome was bristling like a cat by the time Inuyasha sat down next to her. The class talked in scared, hushed whispers.

"Ohhh, he's in for it now!"

"Wait till after school, Silent is gonna rip his head off!"

Kagome was furious.

Inuyasha did not understand anything that was going on besides the fact that the girl next to him was glaring at him like it was the end of humanity. He heard all the whispers, but didn't understand. 'What is wrong with this girl? Is she mute?' He wondered.

"Um, hi…Silent…" Inuyasha said, uncertainly. The class stopped and turned to look at him with fear. Fear for what was going to happen. NO ONE talked to Silent unless she even responded to them, like a nod of the head, which took years. Inuyasha looked at his class quizzically. Their faces had paled, even the teachers.

"Um, Inuyasha it was already too much just to sit by her…" One girl murmured to him. He saw she had a ponytail on one side of her head and was staring at her desk, never lifting her eyes. Inuyasha looked back to the girl only to find her standing up now. If her glare was bad back then, it was horrible now. It had bloody daggers in fire blazing at him now.

"What did I do wrong? All I did was say hi!" Inuyasha shouted. Then, he noticed the ever so unemotional, unnerving teacher's face drain of color as he said it. He turned to Silent just in time to see her fist crashing home. He felt himself fly, then nothing.

The class stared as they saw Silent punch the new student. They saw him fly, crash THROUGH the wall, then land a few feet away from the wall he bore a hole through. Silent was in a rage. She stamped out the class room and leave. Then, once the door closed behind her, everyone, rushed through the hole in the wall, to where the unfortunate hanyou lay.

Inuyasha woke to find himself in the nurses office with a male student by his bed. The student had a small ponytail with black hair and a hand that twitched every so often. Inuyasha sat up groaning. The student looked up suddenly.

"Ah! You're awake. I trust you had a fine sleep." The monk looking man said.

"Keh, I fine sleep indeed." Inuyasha said.

"My name is Miroku, you might wanna stay away from Silent for a bit. She's a very entrancing girl." Miroku murmured.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and wondered about the feisty girl, Silent.

**End Story Notes: Please forgive any mistakes. I tried my best! Hope you enjoyed! =)**


	2. Join In Please!

**Story Notes: Here's the form I want you to fill out if you feel inclined to join. =)**

Name:  
Age: (Above 13 please)  
Gender:  
Form: (Human, Demon, Vampire, Fairy, ect. Or made up.)  
Weapons:  
Group: (Who he/she walks around with, or made up)  
Family:  
Personality:  
Favorites: (Whatever he/she likes.)  
Charm: (Romance ability, ect.)  
Appearance: (Description of picture. Both of your forms.)  
Wealth: (Rich, poor, or just in between)  
Place: (Where can usually be found)  
Side: (Good, evil, or neutral.)  
Extra: (Whatever else you want to add.)

Example (This is mine)  
Name: Iridian  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Form: Fire Fox Demon  
Weapons: Fire Fox Magic  
Group: With her two other sisters.  
Family: Just her sisters and herself.  
Personality: Very protective of her sisters, doesn't talk to others much, prefers to ignore if someone says something she doesn't want to hear.  
Favorites: Loves to use her Fire Fox Magic, her sisters, loves to climb trees.  
Charm: Can't do romance well, but is found attractive...Except for her viciousness.  
Description: (Human Form) .

(Demon Form) .com/1/154452/anime-wolf-...

Wealth: Rich  
Place: Around a lake at night  
Side: Neutral  
Extra: Fire Fox magic is the real stuff. Oldest of the sisters. Youngest sister: Ai age 14 / Middle sister: Kaka age 15/ The sisters stick together.

**End Story Notes: There's mine! Now you may join if you want to!**


	3. Bring It Together

**Story Notes: Me again! Please enjoy!**

Inuyasha shrugged the worry off his shoulders. So what if Kagome was a bit mad at him? Ok, furious at him, but it wasn't his fault that he didn't know not to talk to her! Or at least, that's what he thought. He found himself lost in thought bounding up the school stairs, which were shoe stained from students jumping down them. Not looking where he was going, Inuyasha ran head on into another student racing down the stairs. They collided, one hitting the wall, and Inuyasha, the unfortunate one, ended up tumbling down the stairs.

"Ow!" Inuyasha shouted when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He sat up and glared up the stairway. Immediately, Inuyasha jumped up the whole thing in one leap. 'Keh! Should've done that the FIRST time! Jeez!' As Inuyasha looked down against the wall, he saw the student against it rubbing his head, wincing from time to time. All of his notebooks and pens were scattered, some still sliding. A flute made of oak wood it seemed hit Inuyasha's foot. He stared quizzically down at it. The other male student pushed himself up.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm in a bit of a rush you see." The victim said.

Inuyasha shrugged then nodded at him. "Nice hair. Purple, never would've thought."

The man responded coolly with a shrug of the shoulders in perfect calmness. Slowly, he bent down and started retrieving his stuff. Inuyasha didn't miss that he grabbed his flute first.

"Well? What's your name? Or do I have to pull it out of you?" Inuyasha said irritated. He didn't know why but, the man's eyes made him uneasy, thus bringing out his temper.

The whitely dressed man hesitated, but shrugged off whatever was bothering him. "Tenma. Hirokoi Tenma."

"Keh, don't speak much do ya? You're not like that girl Silent, are you?" Inuyasha asked seriously. He did NOT want to get punched through a wall again.

Hirokoi looked at Inuyasha strangely. "Silent? I haven't met her before." Hirokoi's eyes were downcast, as if needing to get away somewhere.

"Keh, the antisocial girl. You don't get around much do you? Hey, I remember you! You're that dude who wouldn't enter the crowds yesterday! I remember, it was at the play! Yeah, I saw you, you were in backstage, keeping out of peoples eyesight." Inuyasha accused, jabbing a finger at his chest. "Just remember, I got my eye on you." Inuyasha said darkly, eyes narrowing into slits. Hirokoi's eyes widened suddenly, showing the purple depth. Inuyasha took a deep breath then started to walk away. About halfway up the stairs he turned around to where Hirokoi was still standing and did the 'I'm watching you' sign before running out of sight.

Hirokoi sighed. All he wanted to do was go outside, sit in a tree, and play his flute before class started again. Checking the clock, he realized he only had three minutes left. 'Damn! Now I can't play my music! Maybe during lunch hour…' Hirokoi gritted in his mind. Jumping down the stairs three at a time, he rushed off to his class.

Iridian growled as she led her sisters out of the school doors over to a Sakura tree which she had claimed hers. Her youngest sister, Ai, was the cute, sweet, and innocent one. To make it simpler, the exact opposite of herself. The middle sister was more of the statistic type, always thinking ahead and knowing many things. Each had reddish whitish tails poking out from under their school uniform miniskirts, and with matching ears that twitched from different sounds.

"Awww, but sister, we have class now! Where are we going?" Ai asked her face tilted and full of innocence.

"We're ditching that class." Iridian growled, still walking at a quick pace.

"But why ever would we do that? It's only history class." The middle sister Kaka asked. The kids' nicknamed her Kaka, for her real name was Karakanetasinata. Iridian looked back at Kaka,

"Kaka, today they will talk of the Fire Fox's tribe's defeat in the great battle when we sided with the panther demons. We shall not be shammed by that loss." Iridian spat. As they arrived silently to the tree, Iridian jumped up to the first branch while the other two sat on the roots. Silence issued them into their own thoughts until Iridian spoke urgently.

"A human is coming!"

Ai and Kaka stood up immediately. After sniffing their noses, they looked in the direction the scent was coming from. The school. Iridian swiftly and quietly jumped down, landing if perfect precision, ready to move at any time. Ai stood there, head tilted with wide eyes and a finder to her cheek. Kaka, eyes slightly closed in concentration was calculating the distance and speed and all of the other stuff that Iridian and Ai had no clue about.

Along the tall grass came a beautiful girl with headsets in her ears while her eyes were closed. She carried an apple in one hand and held the music player in the other, her head bobbing up and down with the rhythm. As the female beauty opened her eyes she found herself face to face with three demons.

"Oh, hello! I didn't expect anybody up this far! I suppose it is pretty quiet though, a spectacular place to just get lost in your music!" The girl said cheerily.

Iridian showed her fangs and growled. Iridian rarely liked humans, and so far the only one she has ever liked was her father. Kaka just tried finding a scientific fact for why a human would come to this specific tree, and Ai had a cute and innocent smile spread on her face with happy eyes and arms outstretched as if she might run over and hug the newcomer at any moment.

"I hope you're all doing great, right! I mean, by the looks of it you could use an apple pie." The female said jollily. That was all Ai needed. Ai started jumping up and down in the exact position, then ran over and hugged her, tail swishing back and forth.

"Oh! You are very kind! Not like those mean ole teachers who give me homework and then I have to pay Kaka to do it for me and…" Ai babbled in a rush, still hugging the lady.

"Yes, yes! I know exactly what you mean! Of course they will give me homework too, but it's for a reason…" The unexpected human babbled along with Ai.

Iridian began tapping her foot in impatience and Kaka estimated a reasonable estimation for how long the conversation could last. She guessed around four hours since it was Ai. Ai was a talker for one. So, Kaka tried to interrupt.

"Well, we don't want to stand out here all day, so we better get going." Kaka started.

"It is very sunny out isn't it! Not a single cloud in sight! Mmmm, I like this song, here come and listen to this one! Of course, silly me! What's your guises names? Mine is Terra!" Terra chatted excitedly.

"Ouuu! I love this part! Ok, I'm Ai! And this is my sister Kaka, and see that grumpy, evil looking, impatient demon over there? That's me sis, Iridian. Don't worry about what I said about her Terra! She just ignores what she doesn't want to hear or pretends not to hear it. Oh! I adore that song! And…" Ai answered quickly with no prodding. Somehow, Kaka too got sucked into the chit chat.

Iridian ignored Ai's comment on her. "We should get going. Come on now, leave the human alone. We're leaving." Iridian managed to say it the sentences without spitting them out.

"Mmmm, yes, that does sound wonderful! Oh great! You can come with us then!" Ai said enthusiastically.

Iridian whirled around. "WHO'S going WHERE with WHO?" Iridian yelled, empathizing some words.

"Oh, she has the same classes as us, Iridian! And she will sing for us after school! Isn't this so exciting?" Ai asked, jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

"No, no, no, no, NO! I absolutely refuse! I won't have some human coming with us!" Iridian yelled, hands balled in fists.

"Too late, Kaka and I already voted and we outnumber you." Ai said sweetly with a drop of poison on it. Kaka nodded in agreement while Terra stood there. "Besides, she's our friend!"

Iridian put her balled fists to her side stiffly and walked quickly forward, forcing the others to walk faster too. She quickly began ignoring Ai, pushing her voice out of her head. A HUMAN as a FRIEND? What were her sisters thinking? She felt hatred toward Terra, but also a molecule of happiness, for Terra is giving herself to Iridian's sisters, as a friend.

Maia was found in cooking class with her sister and everyone watching her. Of course she was a fabulous chef, and everyone agreed. Maia saw her sister Raia shifting uneasily by her for it was crowded. Raia came over to Maia and whispered,

"I can't take it here. I'm going to the school roof to sit."

Maia nodded her acceptance as she rolled the dough and Raia scurried out of there as quick as a mouse. The men around her kitchen area were talking,

"Huh, you wish you could get Raia to go out with you! She won't even talk to you…!"

"Mmmm, it smells good already Maia!"

"Well, I think both of them girls are pretty. Either one I'm happy with…"

Maia sighed as she carefully worked with her spices and precision.

"Hey, Maia! Are you free maybe sometime this Friday?" One boy from the crowd asked.

Maia smiled, "Oh, I'm busy that day. I really can't." Maia wiped her floury hands on her apron, then took a try a freshly baked cookies in her hands. "Make way, cooky lady coming through! Now stay here." Maia told the men as she left the room and saw them about to follow her. She decided to check on her sister and see how she was faring.

As Maia climbed the stairs she saw a sad girl walking down, tears streaming her cheeks. The girl looked up and light caught her hair. It turned a deep blue and her eyes were coal black. Silent looked at Maia slightly then nodded her greeting. Taking it as a signal, Maia started talking in her own soothing way,

"Oh, Silent! How about you have some cookies? I just made them!"

Silent just shook her head and continued slowly down the stairs, in her own sad little world. Maia only has seen her once before her parent's murder, and that was at the park. The little girl she remembers at the park had a smile crested on her cheeks with warm chocolate swirls for eyes. Maia sighed and continued up, memory of Silent in her kind, gentle, always smiling childhood, and the sad, broken willed, tear stained teenager that has taken the little girls place. When Maia looked back to where Silent was, Silent was gone.

Raia sat in the roof, looking at the clear blue sky. It felt way too crowded with Maia because Maia had a thing with people. She sighed and was about to start resting again when she heard footsteps in front of her. Raia looked up to see Kikyo and her gang of girls.

"Kikyo…" Raia said, the distaste evident on her tongue.

"Raia, I was hoping for a better greeting!" Kikyo said, the sarcasm on her voice ruined her gentle gestures. Her gang of girls nodded in agreement then snickered at some unknown joke.

"What do you want now, Kikyo?" Raia asked wearily.

"Why don't you join us girls, Raia? You would have a much better time!" Kikyo pleaded.

"Why are you asking me this? I hate you and you hate me, remember?" Raia said, suspicion crossing her features.

"Well, Raia! How rude! I never hated you! Actually, I'm very jealous of you, so why not come along?" Kikyo persuaded.

"I don't think-" Raia started.

"Now, now, let's just say yes and have some fun like friends would." Kikyo said lying thickly on the word, 'friends'.

Just then the door to the roof banged open. Maia stepped up and was in the middle of calling for Raia and telling her she had cookies when Maia saw Kikyo.

"Kikyo." Maia said, feeling poisoned by the name.

"Maia." Kikyo sneered back.

"You keep the hell away from Raia, Kikyo." Maia said dangerously, her protectiveness of her sister kicking in.

"Hmph! I had to go anyway! I hope you think this over Raia! I would love it if you came along!" Kikyo said sweetly to Raia. Before going of the roof, Kikyo glared at Maia one last time before disappearing down the steps with her gang of girls behind her.

Maia sat down next to Raia. She asked no questions. "Raia, why don't you dance for me? I would really enjoy it." Maia murmured. Raia nodded, stood up and danced like it was born within her.

Through all of this, Kagome was silent…

**End Story Notes: I proofread so I hope it's alright! **


	4. Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Story Notes: Ello! If any of you are wondering why it's like essay style, it's because I use Microsoft Word. Any suggestions would be much appreciated!**

Kagome glowered in her chair as she sensed Inuyasha sit next to her. Sango and Rin jumped off his desk into their seats when they saw him staring at them strangely. 'All that they were doing was sitting on his desk! Is that such a crime?' Kagome thought with frustration, thus making her hate the poor hanyou more.

Kagome saw Inuyasha stand up and walk a few more feet away from her. The class stopped what they were doing and turned around to watch what Inuyasha was doing.

"I was wondering why you are so hateful all the time, Silent." The dog hanyou spoke, just a trickle of fear sliding into his voice, but it did not crack nor did he waver. Kagome found her insides burn with fury, her heart ache with madness of pain and hatred pouring into the rest of her body. Obviously, it showed on the outside for many of the students gasped and the rest ran to the other side of the room. Yet the Inuyasha was stupid enough to open up his mouth again.

"See! There you go again, hating me just because I talk to you! What is wrong with you? Your father must be ashamed of you!" Inuyasha shouted, anger sparking out. The class almost stopped breathing, not knowing what would happen, for no one has insulted her about her parents before. A good many students started inching toward the door.

Kagome found herself shutting down. She tried to cling to the fire that raged inside of her, but it slipped beneath her grasp. Her brain stopped working, and Kagome found herself alone in the darkness within her body, with no emotion to hang on to. Kagome felt herself rioting away inside.

Inuyasha stared defiantly at Silent, waiting for her response. He was angry, that was for sure, but he didn't understand why she hated him. Inuyasha knew that his father would be ashamed of him if he was like that. 'Why are her parents allowing her to be like this?' Inuyasha thought savagely. Then, the unprepared hanyou found himself watching Silent. What he saw, amazed him in horror.

Inuyasha saw the fire once raging in her eyes, threatening to destroy all in its path, get extinguished by invisible water. They turned to a dead black, made of coal. He saw the veins that were once popping in her arms loosen till her it was dead weight hanging by her side and on her desk. Silent appeared to be looking at nothing, seeing nothing, although her eyes were directed at Inuyasha.

Unexpectedly, the windows burst open into a storm of flying glass everywhere. The females started screaming, but Kagome seemed to still be looking at him with a dead look in her eyes. The standing Silent walked to the door and exited the classroom with no emotion and at a slow and steady pace. The teacher entered the room in a rush right after her.

"Okay what happened! The windows are broken, and Silent is not herself." Tsubaki asked in a commanding tone.

All the kids pointed at Inuyasha. Tsubaki thought for a moment then pointed to the door.

"Out, Inuyasha. To the office, now."

Inuyasha gapped in disbelief.

"I said Out, Inuyasha! Now Out!" Tsubaki yelled.

Inuyasha hurriedly left the classroom, and trudged his way to the office.

"Hey, Iridian, why don't you like Terra? She's a perfectly good person, even if she is a human. Wait, why are we against humans in the first place? Isn't that a stupid idea?" Ai asked in her usual sweet tone of voice.

Iridian pretended not to hear her, and continued reading the events off the news board in the commons room. With a finger to her cheek, Iridian managed to push Ai's voice to the back of her mind and focus on everything else.

Ai tapped her foot in a frustrated way, somehow managing a cute pose, and poofed her cheeks out in anger. "Iridian! Quit ignoring me and answer!" Ai yelled. Kaka looked back to forth knowing that Iridian was not going to quit ignoring her and that Ai wouldn't stop unless distracted.

Kaka watched as a girl with white hair watch Ai yell at Iridian. From her scent, Kaka knew she was a demon.

"Well, maybe if you actually KNEW Terra than you wouldn't be acting like this! Hey! Listen to me already, Iridian! IRIDIAN!" Ai yelled, face going slightly red in anger. Iridian was still eyeing the news board, acting like Ai wasn't even there.

Iridian froze. "Demon." She whispered then backflipped over Ai and onto the on looking demon. The pair bit and yowled and scratched, but surprisingly neither used their actual magic to attack. In the end, they both ended out in heap, one on top of the other, laughing.

"I-Iridian?" Ai asked uncertainly, starting to inch toward the laughing pair.

"Oh, Ai! Common, it's alright! This is No-Ke Husitomi! We've been friends since we were little!" Iridian managed to say in-between giggles of laughter. Eventually, the two demons got up and brushed themselves off. Then, they both snapped their heads up and at the same time said,

"Human!"

Everyone whirled around only to find Terra Shadows skipping up to them.

"Hello, everyone! Just finished history class without you!" Terra said cheerfully, taking in No-Ke as if she had known her all her life. Iridian just pretended that Terra wasn't there, while No-Ke eyed her suspiciously. Ai ran over and started hugging her while Kaka walked over in a formal way and bowed her respects.

Ai spoke excitedly, "Oh, Terra! This is No-Ke Husitomi. No-Ke? This is Terra Shadows!"

"Ai? Kaka? I need to go show No-Ke something. You guys stay here." Iridian said, finding an excuse to talk to No-Ke alone while refusing to acknowledge that Terra was there.

After Iridian and No-Ke were out of hearing range, they began a private conversation.

"Have you gotten over the incident with your brother? I'm quite impressed that you didn't attack Terra right then and there." Iridian spoke.

"No, it still burdens me. I couldn't attack Terra anyway. You do know that you would protect her whether you want to or not?" No-Ke spoke wisely.

"What nonsense are you talking about now, No-Ke?" Iridian questioned disbelievingly.

"Terra. Terra Shadows. That's who I'm talking about." No-Ke responded calmly fingering her sword that once belonged to her father.

"I don't know what nonsense you're sprouting now, but let's go back already." Iridian decided alreading turning her back to the conversation. No-Ke sighed and followed suit.

Hirokoi was trying his hand at cooking when a pretty female approached him.

"You like cooking?" The woman asked.

Hirokoi looked up. "Well, I like it and try to." He responded.

"That's wonderfull! My names Maia! The girl behind me is Raia, she's my sister!" The friendly girl said.

"I'm Hirokoi."

"Well, Hirokoi, you better hurry up cause the next class is coming in!" Maia said in a playful way.

After Raia, Maia, and Hirokoi left they started heading up the school stairs. "Well, we sit and eat on the school roof, but we would like it if you-" Maia cut off as Silent came slowly walking down the staircase, one hand on the railing and the other hanging limply at her side. Maia saw nothing in her eyes. They were as cold as stone. Silent nodded her greeting.

"Silent! We were just going to the school roof to eat! Would you like to join us?" Maia asked.

Silent stood there then shook her head.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong, Silent? Your face is tear stained." Raia asked. Raia was not social, but she did care about Silent. That, she knew.

Silent just shook her head again then passed them and continued her slow, sad pace down the stairway. When Raia looked back, Silent was crying.

"At least we didn't meet up with Kikyo" Hirokoi said. Maia nodded her agreement. Raia looked down the edge of the stairway and pointed. "Look. It's the fire fox demon girls with a human!"

"Don't kid yourself. Iridian hates humans." Maia said disbelievingly.

"She's telling the truth. Come look." Hirokoi said, also looking over the railing.

"I don't believe it! What has our school come to?" Maia asked in awe.

"Kikyo is coming! Hurry, let's go!" Raia rushed. All three nodded then ran up to the school roof door to enjoy a lunch.

Through all of this, Kagome was silent…

**End Story Notes: Did I do alright?**


	5. The Heartless Man Who Finds Love

**Story Chapter Notes: Ummm… Idk what to say. Oh yeah! I'm going to say this now. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AT ALL! The thing I do own are my characters though!**

Inuyasha quickly headed out the school doors and jumped all the steps to get home. Inuyasha quickly rounded the corner only to come face to face with the angle twins. Startled, Inuyasha stepped back a pace.

"Oh, don't even try to avoid it! We know you're the culprit, Inuyasha!" Maia said. Raia and her mirrored each other, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed. Raia nodded in agreement.

"Wh-what do you mean! Aw, come on, what did I do now!" Inuyasha yelled hands balled into fists.

This time, Raia answered. " Inuyasha… Do you not even know what crime you have done?"

Inuyasha gaped at Raia. He knew Raia usually never held contact to the world. " No, no I don't. Now if you will move yourselves out of the damn way, I will be on my way home!" Inuyasha growled. Maia's eyes flashed in anger. Maia grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hefted him up many feet above the ground.

"Are you even listening? Do you even know what you have done to Silent? You fool!" Raia said in a small voice.

Inuyasha let his grasp loosen on Maia's strong arm. He turned his head slightly toward Raia. "What?"

"Her parents are dead, Inuyasha." Raia said darkly. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He unable to imagine himself without his parents.

"What do you mean, 'dead'?" Inuyasha demanded. Maia let him drop to the ground. Both of the angel twins squatted down.

"By dead, I mean dead. Her parents were murdered, and the killer is still unknown." Raia explained, "And you just brought up her horrible memory of her parents murder today."

Realization hit Inuyasha like a lightning bolt.

"Now, if you know what's best for you-" Maia started.

"Raia! Maia! You guys coming?"

Raia looked behind her and saw Hirokoi walking towards them, backpack hefted over one shoulder. Maia and Raia at the same time got up and brushed themselves off. Inuyasha copied them.

"Hirokoi, you could've gone home without us." Maia said. Hirokoi shrugged,

"Well, I've got news for you! Sesshomaru is with Kagura." Hirokoi said, waiting for their reactions.

"Huh? What do you mean? Sesshomaru couldn't date a horse, even if he wanted to!" Inuyasha angrily said.

Hirokoi just shrugged once more, then continued on, "Kagura and him are having a party at your house tomorrow night to celebrate it. Everyone is invited."

"Ohhhh! This will be so much fun! I can't wait to go! Let's go Raia!" Maia enthusiastically suggested.

"Well, I don't know Maia. You know I don't do well with crowds…" Raia started.

"Oh, forget about that! The heartless Sesshomaru is dating! We MUST go!" Maia insisted. In the end, Raia let Maia get the better of her.

"Alright. We'll be there tomorrow night, Hirokoi. What time?" Raia asked.

"I think they said it starts at five till whenever you want." Hirokoi said, "Just no farther then 6a.m. Sesshomaru said."

"Wonderful! We'll tell everyone we know!" Maia said clapping her hands together. Eventually the two ran off with Raia muttering something unhearable.

Iridian was sitting next to No-Ke during their daily demon magic studies. Ai and Kaka were sitting in the row behind her with Terra resulting with the two younger sisters being satisfied.

"And being so, they use the element of water to drone out the enemy…" The teacher rambled on. Iridian sat there, her cheek cupped in one hand propped up on the desk. Looking over, she saw No-Ke drumming her fingers against her desk. No-Ke slid a piece of paper over to Iridian with words written on it,

'What are we talking about in class anyway? I got so bored I wasn't listening'

Iridian rolled her eyes, then took it beneath her desk to write back without being caught,

'Hey, why are you asking me? I don't pay attention. I get my notes from Kaka.'

Iridian slyly slid it into No-Ke's waiting hand beneath the desk. No-Ke read it, then scribbled back,

'Do you think they found out it was us who ruined the kitchen for cooking class?'

Iridian snickered quietly. Then wrote back,

'Never! We're too smart for them!'

No-Ke grinned at that, she started to write again, but then…

"No-Ke! Iridian!" The teacher yelled.

Both of them flew out of their seats and both said at the same time, "I swear! It wasn't us!" Then, they both looked at each other then back to the teacher.

The teacher looked at them suspiciously. "Actually, I want you two to escort Adri around the school. She's new here, and she's a water nymph. Now, what is this about, 'it wasn't us' hmm?"

"Uhhhhh" Iridian and No-Ke said identically.

"How about we figure that out in the office. Now. After this class is done, I will excuse you from the office to escort Adri."

The two looked at each other, then shrugged and went out the door. On their way, they passed Maia and Raia. They slowed down a bit. Maia leaned over and whispered to them, "Party at Sesshomaru's tomorrow night at five. Celebrating Kagura's and his relationship."

Iridian and No-Ke nodded then left. They turned and smiled at each other, "We're in." They both whispered at the same time. They then grinned and ran the rest of the way, to the office.

"Sire, you called?" A voice asked the figure bowing in the shadow of a dimly lit lantern. The poorly suited room held the air full with stiffness.

"Yes, now come here. Meet me tomorrow when the sun is highest to receive your orders. There will be no failure allowed. This is highly important and should not be said where others can here." A voice boomed in the center of the darkness.

"Y-yes my lord. It is as you say."

"Then go!"

"Yes my lord."

The room filled with darkness once more.

Through all of this, Kagome was silent…

**End Story Notes: . . . Did I do okay? :)**


	6. What I Need

**Story Notes: Hmmmm… Any questions? Haha! Jk! Enjoy!**

"I-I-Iridian!" Ai screamed. It was night out and the sisters were at their home. Iridian glared at the still screaming Ai. Iridians room seemed, well, evil to put it simply. It had the colors of black and red, with one dimly lit lantern hanging on the wall next to her medium sized mirror, casting many shadows. Her bed was in the dark corner of her room, black cushions on top of it. Iridians wooden floors always creeked when walked on and her door hung crooked on its hinges. The other unlit lantern sat on her night stand by her bed.

"What? Is there a problem with something!" Iridian yelled back.

"YES! One, get some lights on in here!" Ai yelled back, doing exactly as she said, though it didn't light the room up much more. Kaka, just entered the room alarmed.

"Ai! Iridian! I heard Ai scream. What in hell's world is-" Kaka cut herself off and put her hands to her mouth, gasping in shock. "I-Iridian! Your hair! It's back to its original color!"

"Yeah, yeah it is! You got a problem with it!" Iridian yelled at Kaka. Kaka shook her head at Iridians question and scanned the black walls. "What changed?"

"Nothing changed!" Iridian said angrily.

"You should really get it livelier in here." Ai said looking around. Kaka looked at the dresser that Iridian was sitting at and picked up a picture.

"Iridian, why can't you just lighten up? Just because you were closest to mother doesn't mean we weren't affected by her death. Ai and I both just got up-"

"Shut up already, Kaka! Out! Both of you, out of my room!" Iridian shrieked. Ai gave a small, 'eep!' then ran out of the room. Kaka, calmly set the picture in the frame back down on the wooden dresser before leaving. The picture showed a beautiful woman with a girl. Both had purple hair and a smiling face with light that actually reached their eyes. Both females were wearing kimonos. Both looked exactly like each other. Before Kaka left, she said, "Your hair has changed so much since you were little, Iridian. Why does it bother you? All of ours has."

Ai panted as she ran down the hallway and jumped down the whole staircase into the living room. Collapsing on the brightly designed carpet, Ai breathed a sigh of relief. She was NOT going to be near Iridian when she was mad.

'How does Kaka stand it?' Ai thought, pondering with a finger to her cheek. Every other room but Iridian's was brightly decorated and showed life. Ai jumped to her feet hearing a knock at the door. Ai slowly walked over to the door and threw it open, prepared to scream. 'Why oh why did I watch that grudge movie?' Ai thought.

In the door way stood a beautiful girl, with her head tilted to the side. Her jagged blond hair whipped around her in the wind. She wore a black tank-top which exposed her stomach, and blue jeans that went down to her feet, decorated by a black belt. Overall, she was a very pretty girl. Ai sniffed the air. She could tell that she wasn't demon, nor human. 'But then what could she be?' Ai wondered, getting scared.

"I heard screaming over here, so I came to check it out." The girl said. Ai had the instinct to start hugging her, but remembered what Iridian had told her…

(Flashback time!)

"Ai! You may be friendly with people, but you must know the person well first before you go hugging every person you see!" Iridian scolded.

"I'm sorry, Iridian." Ai meekly said, hanging her head.

"That's what I thought." Iridian said, " Besides, you don't want to get kidnapped do you? No? Exactly why you should stick with me instead of running to the candy stand."

(Flashback end!)

"What are you?" Ai asked. The girl in front of her smiled.

"Well, I was expecting something like, 'What is your name?' or 'Where do you live?' not 'What are you?'. Ai thought over what she said, then gasped. The girl in front of her burst out laughing.

"I-It's alright! Since you're a demon, you probably don't recognize my scent! I'm a vampire. I'm not human, but I'm not demon either." The giggling girl said in between her fits of laughter. "Ah, sorry, I haven't laughed that hard in a looong time. My name is Loonah-Lee Mazuki, but you can just call me Loonah. What's yours?" Loonah asked once she finally quit laughing.

"Oh, my name is Ai!" Ai clapped her hands in delight and started hugging Loonah. Loonah at first seemed surprised, but then smiled gently and patted Ai's head. Ai looked up at her.

"My mother used to do that to me. Pat my head." Ai said happily. Loonah's eyes widened in surprise.

"Used too?" Loonah asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she died when I was, oh, about six I think. It was a long time ago. My sister hates it when people pity us about it though." Ai stated. Loonah nodded acceptance.

"My parents died too. I only have my sister, but I really don't like her." Loonah spoke, the disgust about her sister showing.

"Oh, I see. Where do you live?" Ai asked curiously.

Loonah shrugged. "Anywhere that's suitable I guess."

"You mean you don't have an actual house?" Ai said in wonder.

"No."

"Then stay here!"

"What?"

"Then just stay here with us! We just need to get Iridian's permission!" Let's go, let's go!" Ai said, grabbing Loonah's hand and dragging her up the stairs.

Loonah looked around as Ai grabbed her hand. It was very bright and colorful all around her. 'Here I come, just today, she barely knows me, yet she wants me to stay here. Wow.' Although Loonah didn't exactly dislike it, she just knew that she had to keep a watch on Ai. 'In case she invites a robber in and talks with him over tea!' And Loonah could see Ai doing just that.

"It's very colorful in here." Loonah admired.

"Oh, well, it won't be soon." Ai said disappointed.

"But why not? I don't see a single room without color or decoration." Loonah stated.

"You'll see."

As Ai finally reached the top of the stairs, she walked straight forward to a black door. Ai gave Loonah an apologetic look before knocking on the door.

"Come in." A voice sounded from inside. Ai opened the door that creeked and walked in. Loonah followed, and after a second, adjusted to the dim light. She saw a gorgeous girl sitting on the bench with cushions connected to the window that had the top of a stop sign shape. The girl held a rugged book in her hand and a picture as in the corner of the black cushions. It almost seemed like a balcony, but inside the room. The girl looked up, her bronze and golden eyes resting on Ai before landing on Loonah.

"Ai, what do you need?" The pretty girl asked.

"Iridian, this is Loonah. She has no place to go and will, I thought she could-"

"No." Iridian stated simply, then turned back to the scared book.

"Iridian, she doesn't have a home! Ple-" Ai began again in a pleading tone.

"I said no, Ai! No, means no." Iridian said, still looking at her book.

"Iridian just why-"

"I said no, Ai, now leave!" Iridian said, her voice rising as she placed the silk black string in her book before slaming it shut. The book still clasped in her hands, Iridian just turned her head to stare at Ai.

"Mother wouldn't have left someone on their own when they need help!" Ai yelled. Loonah was amazed. She couldn't believe what was happening. 'Wait, mother? Oh yeah, Ai said their mother died. Was this girl and their mother close for her to be saying that?' Loonah pondered.

"Ai. I. Said. No." Iridian said to Ai, her tone icy. Then, Loonah saw Iridian open her book, and then started ignoring whatever Ai said.

'I wonder… If I could look into her memories, if I could figure out what to say." Loonah thought. She didn't like peeking into others memories, but sometimes she did. Loonah started reaching toward Iridians mind when she found a block.

'Damn it! Maybe I will do it on Ai…" Loonah quickly cleared her mind of the evil thought and started to focus again. She found Ai gone, and Iridian was staring right at her. Loonah difficultly held her ground under the piercing gaze of the Fire Fox demon.

"I'll let you stay with Ai in her room under one condition." Iridian started.

"And what would that condition be?" Loonah civilly replied.

Iridian smiled an evil smile that held no warmth. "You stay the hell out of my head."

Loonah stepped back. 'How did she know?' She wondered.

"I'm no idiot. I'm the only apprentice of my mother who studied in herbs. I protect myself. Now leave me alone. I'm waiting for someone else." Iridian dismissed.

Loonah politely curtsied, then exited the dark room. As she headed down the stairs, she passed a girl who wore a sword. Loonah returned the girl's nod of hello and watched as she walked into Iridian's chamber.

Upon entering the living room, she asked, "Who was that girl?"

"Who? No-Ke? Oh, she comes over often, don't worry, she is very nice." Kaka said dismissively. "Oh, and Ai told me all about it. Have a nice stay here."

"Yes, I will thank you."

Loonah pondered about her new condition she is in now.

"No-Ke! You're finally here!" Iridian cried out! Jumping off her little balcony to run over and kiss No-Ke on both cheeks, which No-Ke returned in favor. "It's been hectic here, let me tell you." Iridian said, immediately brightened.

"Haha, I can guess. I brought some doughnuts." No-Ke said knowing Iridian's response while getting out a white container.

"Yay! Oh, you're the best No-Ke!" Iridian said happily. After they finished, Iridian resumed her post on her balcony and No-Ke sat on the bed right next to her.

"What mischief are we going to do at Sesshomaru's party tomorrow?" No-Ke asked, fingering her sword at her belt.

"No-Ke…"Iridian started, "My sisters brought up my mother today and, well, I have an idea." Iridian said trailing off.

"Continue…" No-Ke said expectantly.

"I think that we should steal the Tensaiga tomorrow at his party, and then revive my mother." Iridian said, excited.

No-Ke thought for a minute. "Well, it will certainly start a riot, that's for sure. But maybe we should just let your mother rest in peace."

Iridian stared at her then her eyes went downcast as she and No-Ke decided on a way to stir up trouble.

"Hurry up, Kiwilin!" Adri shouted in the creek. Her tail could be seen splashing the water from time to time.

"Jeez, when did you get so excited?" Kiwilin shouted over, wondering if she should mess with Adri's emotions. 'Nah, let her have her fun.' Kiwilin decided. Once Kiwilin's toe touched the icy cold water, she shrieked then refused to go in the water.

"I don't know how you stand being a nymph, Adri." Kiwilin said.

"Oh, it's really quite fun!" Adri replied, splashing water onto the bank.

"Yeah, that's what you always say." Kiwilin said back, smiling.

"Did you hear about Sesshomaru's party?" Adri asked, jumping out of the water to sit next to Kiwilin.

"Yeah, I'm going. You?" Kiwilin asked.

"Yep."

"Ah."

The two just sat there for a while until they heard footsteps. Out through the bushes hiding the creek came Maia, Raia, Hirokoi, and Terra.

The approaching group seemed surprised to see them there, but let it pass. After all the introductions were made, silence filled the air. Hirokoi jumped up unexpectedly, whipping around to face the bushes.

"What's the matter?" Maia asked, directing the question at Hirokoi.

"I heard the bushes rustle." Hirokoi said simply.

"You know, it could've just been the wind." Adri suggested.

"No, I'm sure that-" Hiroku didn't get any further. Black figures leapt out of the trees and bushes, charging into battle. Immediately, everyone had their weapons out fighting. Hirokoi whipped his katana left and right while chanting black magic under his breath.

The angel twins fought back to back, Maia, using her whip and sais to attack, while Raia kicked ass with the first thing she saw. A stick.

Kiwilin used her emotion ability to make them feel drowsy so she could finish them off with her needles. Adri quickly and efficiently threw her katanas, striking dead center.

After the battle, everyone was exhausted but would not let their guard down. They all wondered though, who attacked them.

"Bring me the girl who never speaks. Bring me the fallen angel that rises the sun and the angel that spreads shadows for fun. Bring me the demon that casts out her fire, bring me the girl whose sword slays. Bring me the girl who's friendly and sweet. Bring me human of water and land, bring me the girl of wings. Bring them all to me."

Through all of this, Kagome was silent…

**End Story Notes: Well, bye!**


	7. I Think I've Finally Lost It

**Story Notes: Idk….**

Loonah stared at the pink and green walls of Ai's room. There were two bean bags in a corner by the window. One was pink and the other one was green. The carpet which covered her floor was white and her bunk bed had the same pattern of pink and green with small fuzzy pillows ontop of the bedspread, overlapping the actual pillows which were fluffy white.

"Hehe! Don't worry, the pillows are made of goose feathers!" Ai said, smiling her cheerful smile that showed the dimples on her cheeks. Loonah smiled back and continued to scan the room. This time, there was a light bulb used instead on lanterns with the switch by the door and the bottom bunk. She had a whitely painted closet which was two doors long. A desk the color of snow was horizontal from the bunk beds, gleaming from the fresh dusting it just received, with pictures sitting in a casual fashion on top. Pens and paper were scattered inside of the desk, and her green curtains had pink, glass beads dangling from the bottom. The curtains were pulled over the window, closing them from contact of the outside world.

Under her bed held many board games, while a pink laptop decorated with white sparkles lay on the bedstand next to a lamp which was next to the bottom bunk. Her dresser held many perfumes and lip gloss. A huge mirror towered over the dresser, which was also decorated with white sparkles. The room sparkled from just being cleaned and the drawers connected to the dresser held Loonah's clothes. Ai's closet, was another thing.

After opening the bending doors of the closet, Loonah gaped in surprise. The closet was filled to the brim with dresses and shirts and skirts, all organized on the same hook with their matching socks. Headbands, clips, and bracelets lay scattered on the wooden length, about halfway up the closet length. Shoe holders over piled with colorful shoes going from pink with hearts on them, to plain black.

"Y-you got enough clothes, Ai?" Loonah managed to stutter out.

"Oh, haha! Yeah, my sisters are scared of my closet!" Ai laughed. "Oh, which stuffed animal do you want: Mister Doggy or Miss Kitty?" Ai asked holding out two fluffy stuffed animals, the dog was green while the cat was white. "I already choose Lady Kitty! See! She's over on my bed." Ai said pointing a finger to a stuffed cat that was pink, laying against one of the many fluffy pillows.

"Ah…" Loonah started, her hands in front of her now, "Well, Ai. Don't you think I'm a little too old for this?"

Ai started to sniffle. "B-but then they will BOTH be lonely, and it will be all your fault!" Ai whimpered.

"Ai! Don't cry, please? Ok, ok, I'll have the cat. You happy?" Loonah grudgingly said.

Ai brightened immediately. "Oh yay! Oh, and it's MISS Kitty-Cat. Hehe! You can have the top bunk! Since it's still night out I guess we better get to sleep." A yawning Ai said. Doing so, Ai changed into some pink and yellow pajamas then hopped under the covers of her own bed.

Loonah sighed. She had two pajamas while Ai had maybe twenty of every color and design! As Loonah got changed into her navy blue pajamas, Ai unexpectedly appeared right beside her, mouth open in disbelief at her drawer of pajamas.

"That's all you have?" Ai said, coming close to yelling it.

"Well, it's enough to-" But Loonah got no further. Ai screamed a shrill scream, grabbed Loonah's other pajamas while screaming the whole way out of the bedroom door. "Ai!" Loonah yelled, running out after Ai. When she came into the living room, she saw Kaka sitting on a green couch in front of a coffee table which held tea on it. She was reading a magazine of some sort, even the TV was on. It displayed a talk show of some sort.

"Do you not see this, Kaka! One pair of pajamas, only ONE PAIR!" Ai screamed at Kaka, standing in front of the TV while she held up Loonah's other pair of purple pajamas and pointing at them.

"Mmmm, yes. So very tragic." Kaka said in a monotone, not even looking up from her magazine.

"Kaka! This is serious! I'm taking her shopping tomorrow morning IMMEDIATELY! We can't let her run around like this for long! I'm going crazy from it already! And this is just her pajamas! She needs a dress for Sesshomaru's party tomorrow anyway! AHHHHH!" Ai screamed in frustration.

"Well, then just go tomorrow. I'll tell Iridian where you went in the morning if she asks." Kaka said, not really paying attention.

Loonah smacked a hand to her face and kept it there. 'If I let her take me shopping tomorrow, I may not come out alive!"

Ai looked up and saw Loonah standing there. Skipping over to her, Ai grabbed her arm and dragged her back into her room.

"Ok. We are going shopping tomorrow for both of our health." Ai said sternly. She then lept into bed and pulled the covers up to her face. Loonah sighed and did the same, climbing up the steel ladder attached to their beds.

"Ai, get the light." Loonah said drozily. Immediately, total blackness enveloped the room, except for the faint light that came through the window and curtains.

Sleep came to Loonah quite easily as she drifted off in her own dream.

'I guess they should see my vampire form tomorrow since that's what I will be in most often. They aren't humans anyway.' Was Loonah's final thoughts before sleep overtook her.

It was night out, but the moon and stars gave light for Iridian and No-Ke to see. The meadow they were now in had a forest on one side and the faint lights from the city on the other. Tall grass kept turning direction in the wind, and crickets could be heard chirping.

"Do you want to continue our run through the forest?" No-Ke asked, not looking a bit tired.

"Oh sure, why not. We ran five times around that city. Let's just walk though, too keep our strength up." Iridian said slowing to a walk as they entered the dense forest. Soon, they reached a small clearing where the moonlight actually touched the ground. Every step they took, old leaves and sticks snapped underneath their feet.

"Well, which way now?" Iridian asked.

"I don't know. There's only a thousand different options." No-Ke replied, trying to think. As the two talked, they were unaware that they had visitors…

"Hehehe! They are totally unaware of us! Hehehe! We are so brilliant!"

"Hush! You don't want to give us away now, do you? Although you are right, they are unaware! Hehehe!

The pair ended up in a quiet fit of laughter.

"Did you hear something?" No-Ke asked whirling around. The wind was no longer blowing, and the trees remained in their solid pose.

"Huh?" Iridian said turning around to look at No-Ke. "Well, I thought I heard something too, but I may just be super stitous (sp?).

"Watch out!" No-Ke yelled, pushing Iridian and herself to the ground. Immediately where Iridians body used to be, was replaced by a scythe sticking in the ground, still wavering from the force of impact. No-Ke and Iridian were still on the ground when a black figure jumped down from the tree and retrieved the scythe. Hefting it out of the ground, she smirked an evil smile.

Getting a closer look, No-Ke could tell that that the girl had blond jagged hair, with two short pony tails contradicting the rest of her long hair. She wore a black frilly dress with a bow in the back and long black socks that went over her knees were overlapped by high black boots. On her head a black frilly strip of black was decorated by red flowers on one side. The girl's eyes were a blueish purplish color while she had sort of pale skin. Over all a gorgeous girl.

"I recognize this girl…." No-Ke whispered almost to herself.

"How could you recognize her? I haven't seen her once in my life!" Iridian replied, the shock of having her life on the line finally hitting her.

"I must have been really little, but I'm sure I've seen her before!" No-Ke said, frustrated that she couldn't remember even the girls name.

The girl got her scythe ready then smiled that same evil smile. "Yes, you should remember me, No-Ke." The gorgeous girl layed thickly On No-Ke's name.

No-Ke and Iridian both gasped. "How do you know my name?" No-Ke demanded, jumping to the ground. The girl giggled slightly. "Really? You really can't remember such an important memory in your life?" The girl evilly said. No-Ke growled in frustration.

"Oh, now, maybe this will lighten up your memory! Why don't you come on down now." The girl said up to a tall oak tree. Jumping down next to her came another beautiful girl. This girl looked exactly like No-Ke, but older. No-Ke yelled in surprise.

"Hello, little sister." The beautiful girl said, smiling what seemed to be a happy smile, but held an evil intent behind it.

No-Ke gaped. "This has to be some trick! She looks exactly like me!" (Btw Iridian is being completely forgotten here. -.-) Both girls smiled that same devious smile.

"Why, I'm so happy that you remember me!" The beautiful girl said, lying thick on sarcasm.

"Sasume, let's just send my pets to finish them off. Once they're killed, you can retrieve the sword that rightly belongs to you." The gorgeous girl snickered.

"Wait, your name is Sasume?" No-Ke tried asking but was being completely ignored.

"Oh, my, that's a wonderful idea! This will only take a second. Shall we come back later then?" Sasume asked. The other gorgeous girl giggled happily for a second then started chanting something under her breath. Immediately, dozens of brutal forms of creatures of all types appeared, weapons in hand, screaming out cries to the world.

"Now, now my pets, you must kill these two and bring the sword and remains to me. If you fail, I shall have to punish you." The gorgeous girl said, hands on hips. Her voice was stern. All the creatures screamed into the air again. "Ah! So you know what I would do? Good, then don't fail me."

As the two girls prepared to leave, Sasume turned back to Iridian and No-Ke. "Oh, you should remember these names, for they are the names of your killers. Sasume Husitomi," Sasume said pointing a finger to herself, "And Shina Keta, daughter of Sinagami." Sasume finished pointing a finger to Shina. "Have a sweet death." Were Sasume's final sarcastic words before her and Shina burst out giggling wile jumping into the trees and out of sight.

"Oh, shit." Iridian said before the demons charged at them and battle issued on.

Terra Shadows walked along the street like she usually does until her walk was disturbed by shouting coming her way.

"Terra!" Came the voice of her friend, Maia.

"Huh? What does she want at this time of night I wonder?" Terra said to herself. She waved her hand in greeting her friend reached her and collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily.

"Hey! Hey guys! What's the matter?" Terra said concerned as she helped Maia to her feet.

"No time to waste! Apparently, Silent has the Sikon no Tama inside of her, and Kikyo is trying to kill her for it!" Maia managed to gasp out.

"Where are the others?" Terra asked, trying to remain calm.

"All the others are trying to help Silent, they told me to come and get you." Maia managed to gasp out.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Terra yelled and started running until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Terra confused looked around to see Maia.

"Hop on." Maia said, bending down a bit, her arms in a holding position behind her.

"What?" Terra said quizzically, not understanding.

"Get on my back. Since I'm a demon it will go much faster if I run."

Terra nodded and got on, and boy did Maia run. Terra whopped and yelled as the air rushed past her.

"I've never went this fast in my life! Not even in the car!" Terra yelled ever the whipping of the air. Maia just smiled, for she didn't want to lose her breathing pattern and end up stumbling. When they finally arrive, Maia collapsed in a heap at the school entrance.

"You go on inside. Silent stayed after school to late and Kikyo got to her. Everyone else is inside to. Just let me catch my breath and I will be inside right behind you." Maia managed to gasp out and reply to Terra's concerned look.

Once Terra finally found the battle, they were on tables in the dark lunch room throwing katanas and what not. Terra breathed out in shock.

'Oh, boy, another long night!' She said before charging into the battle.

Through all of this, Kagome was silent…

**End Story Notes: Review please I guess. K bye.**


End file.
